Captivity
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: This a tale of a male trainer's adventure in Hoenn with his close friend & only Pokemon. One day after meeting a certain man & his Buizel. Little did he know how his life was going to be forever changed. His Zangoose became depressed after losing to the Buizel. Sometime has passed since then the unknown trainer has set his plan into action. Just what does he have in store for them?
**Author's Notes: PrinceLumbreon** "Hello my wonderful readers and soon to be fans." **Guizel** "This is one of our more recent collaborations stories." **PrinceLumbreon** "We are still deciding if we should leave it as a one shot or if will go deeper with this story. Lets us know what you thought it." **PrinceLumbreon** "Please relax and enjoy."

 **C** **hapter** **O** **ne** **~ Another beautif- Whoa!?**

I found my self yawning siting up stretching my arms loosening tired muscles. Pulling the covers off I stood up stepping out of the tent into the light of a new day. I yawned again the stretching of my jaw causing it to click and I found myself waking it with my now lowered hand as I squint looking around. The summer air was fresh and the heat; hot, but not oppressively so almost welcoming despite preferring the winter, though my slightly bronzing skin spoke of its intensity. I found myself involuntarily shielding my eyes looking up at the clear blue sky of another perfect day. A small smile lifted lightly at the corners of my mouth as I stared at the cloudless sky, the words falling from my mouth in self narration though no one was around to hear it.

"I guess that the forecast made another mistake. Not a single cloud in the sky to obscure that perfectly blue sky, all the way to the horizon." I chuckle lightly at the lack of rain that had, for the last three days, was supposed to be upon us. "Its even more blue than usual, a good sign that today is going to be another good day." Crouching down I reach into the door of the tent and pull out my backpack, drawing it towards myself unzipping the lower pouch. Reaching into its interior I take hold of and removing the two silver bowls, filling one with water from a spare flask and the other with cut up pieces of special Pokémon food, of his favorite Pokéblock. Setting them down on the ground to the side of the entrance stepping back into the dark interior of the tent nudging the white fur ball, deep asleep.

"Hey Zatch, time to wake up buddy." My voice was soft and friendly yet drew him from his deep sleep, the white furred feline like Pokémon stirred slowly. His tail unwrapping from around his body as he unfolds from the tucked ball laying on his back paws in the air, he yawns. Maw gape, revealing the small pristine white fangs and large tongue as he lets out a quiet mewl before closing it, eyes opening blinking slowly, pink eyes shone, despite the dark with quickly attuned intelligence as he gathers his wits and rolls over onto his paws arching his back, tail erect he stretches before shaking out his bushy white fur. Kneeling down a warm smile on my lips, I scratch at Zatch's long ears, still waking up he doesn't react usually but does lean into it, enjoying the attention as he straightens.

"Good morning buddy, I made your favorite its outside, waiting for you." Though he smiled it was ghostly faint, standing up on his hind legs walking out of the tent. I can't help but sigh inward to myself packing up the tent and sleeping bag. The food hadn't cheered him up like I thought. He still felt down about our loss to another trainer that Buizel was strong and very fast especially for beating Zatch, my Zangoose. We had been through a lot it was just the two of us. We single handily took on the Hoenn league and managed to place second despite being a single Pokémon team, sighing again I slowly pack away the tent and everything while he ate. I had just finished, slinging the backpack over my shoulder when I heard the low rumble of Zatch's growl behind me, I turn as I wonder at it's cause.

(That's odd, the only time that I remember hearing him growl was when he was angry.) I sigh, (Please don't tell me that Seviper has returned entering our camp!) I turned around quickly as my body would allow, feeling worried for my own and more importantly his safety. Much to my surprise however, standing only a few feet away from us was a lone Buizel. I tilted my head confused, finding myself wondering what a Buizel is doing all the way here in Hoenn. "Must have been abandoned by his trainer?" I found myself commenting aloud, but hearing the noise coming from Zatch I add. "Calm down Zatch it's not the same Buizel." Stepping up to his side as I spoke I place hand on him petting him in a way to calm him down.

He continues to growl vibrating his whole body as he turns from the water Pokémon and meeting my eyes. I could hear the vibrating sound of his growling subside as my gaze focuses on his. He turned from me and focuses, glaringly, at the Buizel who stood frozen, watching our eye contact play out. Not liking the situation I slowly approach the Buizel, he eyed me up and down, showing little fear, occasionally glancing behind me at the still glaring Zatch. "Hello there little guy, do you need something?" My voice was calm, relaxing no hint of the nerves I felt. Slowly I reach into my pocket, causally as the Buizel smiled weakly leaning forward sniffing the air for a second licking his furry lips. "You must be hungry huh?"

I glanced back over my shoulder at Zatch's bowls, seeing he has some left over Pokéblock asking. "Zatch, would you mind sharing your food with the Buizel?" The little growl he gave me told me what he thought at the idea. "Take it that's a no. Heh," Laughing slightly trying to ease the tension turning back to the Buizel giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry... Looks like Zatch is being stingy." Zatch growls at my comment, but I ignore it focusing on the Buizel. The Buizel stepped a littler closer and winces in pain as he puts weight down on his paw. "You're hurt!" I gasp crouching down on my knees. "Are you ok?" Apparently moving fast wasn't the way, as I pulled out a potion from the middle zipper of my jacket, Buizel growled.

"Let me help you." I reached for his injured leg, but pauses as he growls panicking shooting a small water gun knocking the potion out of my hand. "Whoa!? Easy Buizel, I didn't..." Zatch was already moving to attack the Buizel growling, he growling in return, only my hand on his chest held him in place. "It's ok Zatch he just got scared," I spoke in a calming tone as I glanced back and nodded to him, removing my hand. He hesitated before taking the few steps closer so that he stood beside me. "Do you think you can find some oran berries for me?" I place my hand on his shoulder encouragingly. "I want to stay with him to make sure he doesn't run off, especially when he's injured, I can't let him go without helping. To stand by and let a injured Pokémon go with out being helped goes against who I am."

Zatch, who had still been letting out a low rumble of a growl, but he did smile nodding to me, calmed by my tone. He quickly dropped on to all fours before sprinting off into the thick foliage of bushes surrounding us. Not five minutes later Zatch returns, a look of the smug satisfaction at his accomplishment, paws full of berries. "Mind if I take a look at your leg?" I ask as Zatch approaches returning my attention to the injured Buizel not before however giving Zatch a warm smile of approval after a moments hesitation the Buizel nods to me moving his defensive paw out of the way. (There doesn't seem to be any external injury or internal.) I think to myself adding, (That's good at least, he must have sprained it or maybe bruised it recently?)

"You can't help him from over there now can you buddy?" I ask Zatch from over my shoulder without looking up, he quickly approaches, looking rather Mareepish. I tilted my head confused by why he was acting so cautious around Buizel it was the water Pokémon's smile as I turned back to the Buizel that caused my caution to grow as it unnerved me. I jerked back instinctively as his mouth fell open letting loose a strange, but very powerful water gun. I could feel the heat emanating from the strange water gun as it passed over my head, the heat causing me to pant. "What was that!?" (No way.. that water must be at least at boiling point?) The Buizel quickly let fly a second water gun, heated at Zatch catching him off guard, pushing him back until he hit a tree.

He yelped, clearly in pain as he patted at his fur which seemed to be steaming in small tendrils from the heat. "Zatch!?" I shout, shaken, rushing quickly to his side "Are you okay?" He gave me an irritated nod as he pants, I couldn't blame him, he hated when others got the better of him. He grits his fangs as I take out his Pokéball, but he refuses. (He always been stubborn about returning to his ball I guess I could not blame him, he likes to be close by, keeping me safe.) I thought as I put it away. Glancing back at the Buizel I watch him slowly approach, I reach out picking up a few berries that hadn't dried out from the heat giving them to Zatch to help ease the pain. Slowly he bites into the berries, devouring them one by one, licking the juice from my fingers as he does.

My eyes kept focused on his, locking his gaze on mine to keep him calm and focused on me. "Please Zatch, don't be angry with me..." He stopped biting, but before he could ask I tap his Pokéball against his hip. Zatch "Zan?" 'What are?' Before he could finish he was pulled into his Pokéball which I held almost reverently to my chest. "... But I can out run him, just rest... and forgive me." That last part was a silent whisper as I placed the now full Pokéball in it's belt loop. Standing up I take a deep breath, not happy with what I had to do, I turn to face the Buizel who is tilting his head questioningly, his tails swaying slowly. "I don't know why you attack someone trying to help, and if it was me I'd try again. But you attacked Zatch and I am not sticking around to find out or help a Pokémon who doesn't deserve it" With that said I turned quickly on my heel and sprinted, as fast as I can, away from the Buizel and so the chase began...


End file.
